Cryokinesis
Basic Definition( She's hot right) Slowing down the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. A specific telekinetic form of Thermokinesis - ''if you wanted to simplify it. Introduction Cryokinesis is the power to control frigid tempatures and the element of Ice with our mind . Before we start, we will most likely want to condition our body for this. For powers on preparatory work, go to Ki Evolution. Cryokinesis is a very specified power and should be held in high regard. With this power, we can freeze water and create frost. Cryokinetic training 'cultivating water energy' '''i give credit for the water energy from wingmakers and other websites. to cultivate water energy, stand in a grounding or ki breathing. close your eyes, and picture yourself standing in a peaceful place, sourrounded by water, or waterfalls. Now visualize energy flowing from the water, into your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan tien, and flowing throughout your body. keep doing this until you feel that the training has been completed, and that you have cultivated water energy.' 'cultivating water energy 2' this is another way that is from wingmakers and other websites. this is an easier training to get water energy. while taking a shower close your eyes and let the water hit your front side of your body. visualize the water energy coming from it into your Dan tien or even just your bosy like it is asorbing it. after a minute or two you will have enough. Changing Temperature: This training is one of the more common we can find on Cryokinesis all over the web. It is using Cryokinesis to change the temperature of a specific area a bit, to make it colder. To start out, we may want to meditate a bit and clear our mind. Now, find the room, or whatever area we wish to change the temperature of, and we may want to check the thermostat first, and see what the temperature is. Now, stand there comfortably, with our eyes closed. We must visualize that we are standing in the middle of a blizzard, with snow blowing past us with gusts of frigid wind, ice forming on the ground. We must really get into this. Actually try to feel your body becoming colder. We imagine the thermostat that we looked at in the beginning, and picture the temperature on it dropping. We could also envision ice forming around the room, all over everything, causing the temperature to drop. Now don't get discouraged, this takes practice. With enough work, we should be able to make the temperature a little colder. Body conditioning training: If anyone wants to be immune to ice and cold, then I would recommend meditating in a cold area for 5 - 10 min for two weeks to prepare your body for the ice and cold. Anyone can aquire cryokinesis through proper training. Or just take cold baths, but not all the way cold, just so you can get use to it. I have done it 5 times and I have a little resistance to the cold. Do this for 5 mins. Ice Ball: This is the other common cryokinesis training that we will see a lot. Now, there are many ways of doing this, but I will explain one of them. Get into the stance that we use when we normally make a Ki or mana ball, with your knees bent a bit, and hands in the ki ball position, at your side, near our hip. Now, we visualize water running over your hands and in between your hands, as if you were running them under a faucet. Feel it out, and extract the sharp energy. Now, visualize the water frosting over, try to hear the sounds of the ice crackling as the water freezes. Picture it freezing little by little, and compiling into a ball of ice between our palms. Do this for a few minutes, and see if you feel any cold between our hands. Don't worry, all these exercises take time and practice, so we might not get it on the first day. Just keep working on it. we Practice this every day, until we can do it. To test this, we can try throwing the ice ball at a candle or some kind of small flame like that. And again, don't worry if nothing happens the first few times. Just remember, when throwing the ice ball, just like any other energy ball, we must be in complete concentration and focus, so that the ball does not simply disperse into the air. Ice Blast: This training can be done a couple of ways, and here I will describe both that I know of. One way, is to just make a normal ice ball, and then push our hands forward like a normal ki blast, and visualize the ice ball flying through the air, being absorbed into your target, and turning the entire thing to ice. Now, this will not actually turn the object into ice. But if done on a person, they may get a shiver, or feel cold. Now, the second way to do this, is a bit different. This way I have thought up myself. Instead of making an ice ball, fill up our fore-arms with the sharp energy. Now, visualize it freezing just like the ice ball exercise, and then shoot our hands forward, visualizing a large icicle being launched out of your hands at your foe. Tsurara Tate: "Icicle Shield". This is a training that I devised myself. To start out, stand in a wide stance, and be in concentration on the elemental energy of water, and draw it into our body. Keep visualizing it filling up your body, mixing with your ki in our Dan Tien. When we think we have enough, then we tense up our muscles. Become completely focussed, and visualize the water element exploding out of us, and freezing mid-way through the air, forming a dome of ice around our body. visualize more water energy being added to it, the dome becoming larger and more powerful, and freezing more. Keep visualizing this happening, and also visualize the sharp energy inside us, powering us up internally, like an internal ki flame. Practice this, and remember not to over do it. Kori Hari: "Ice Needles". This training I also devised myself. Now, this is similar to the Ice blast exercise, using the icicle. But, it is a bit harder and could take more practice. Now, to start out, draw in the sharp energy, and pack it into our arms. visualize it freezing like in the ki ball exercise, but staying inside our arms. Now, tense up your arms and shoot them forward as if for a blast, but this time, we use our ishi(will power) to have the ice energy come out of our palms and fingertips in the form of little needles of ice, which we should focus on pelting your opponent with. Freezing breath: this is a rather easier training then the rest. all we need to do is to, simply visualize something cold a glacier,blizzards, ect. then place our hands around our mouth blow frigid air out our mouth. if we get good enough, we should be able to create small icicles on objects. Frozen Wind: '''To improve upon this training, we will have to be alone for great peroids of time. Stand in a deserted warehouse or feild and spread out your arms. Palms facing upwards, take deep breathes. Feel the air around you and whisper "Frostbite" in your mind countinuously, moving our body to the wind's movements. Using the Changing Tempeture exercise, cool the wind until we can fully feel the wind inside our grasp. Focus upon the winds movement and slowly manipulate it until it comes close to us. Then push it away from us in whatever direction we want to. After a while, we will be able to cool the wind and manipulate it without grabbing it first. '''Frozen Fire: This exercise does not create actual fire, but the "fire" can be used by pyrokinetics. Using the basicis of the ice blast, except instead of actual physical ice, we convert the material into violent energy. This is the easiest exercise to perform, but it is the most taxing upon our body. Don't attempt in mass quanities. category:Psychokinesis